Red Roses
by videogamenerd101
Summary: She regretted that breakup. She felt stupid for taking exactly ten months to realize that she was in love with him. Badly. Now all she wanted was one more chance. One more chance to make it up to him. Somehow. [Two-shot Takumi for Jojo503.]
1. Part I: The Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

**Part I: The Anniversary**

Zoe woke up to the chilly winter air, despite the fact that she had made sure that every door and window in the house was locked the previous night. She tightly wrapped herself in a cocoon of sheets and blankets that were available on her bed, but even though they provided her a significant amount of warmth, the coldness didn't subside. Her teeth chattered as she shivered in her bed. But nonetheless, she was wide awake, her beautiful emerald green eyes clearly visible.

She turned her body around in bed so she could face the other wall in her room that happened to have a window. She noticed small specks of white falling from the sky and softly landing on the hard earth. To Zoe's surprise, it took her about five minutes to realize what was happening.

It was snowing.

_That would explain why it's so cold, _she thought, mentally punching herself because of how dense she was.

She quickly got out of bed and changed from her pajamas to something a lot more stylish. It was her signature outfit: a blue and white striped shirt that exposed her stomach with a sleeveless, lavender hoodie over the shirt; a lavender skirt; dark purple socks that reached her knees; and to finish it off, a lavender hat with two points pointing out on the sides that very much resembled a cat's ears. She took a look at herself from a mirror in her room and decided that her appearance was fine.

_Just fine_, she thought to herself.

Zoe sighed loudly, feeling so stubborn for trying to push away the memories that today gave her.

Today was the anniversary. The anniversary of her breakup with Takuya Kanbara.

After straightening her skirt with the simple motion of running her fingers down the soft fabric, she trudged all the way to the wall of her room near her bed, leaned against it, and slumped all the way down to the floor until she felt herself sitting on the carpet.

Zoe hadn't been looking forward to this day, knowing all the feelings that would be going through her. She didn't want the memory to come back at all. She didn't want to suffer the pain that she knew that she would have to suffer on this said day.

After a long moment of pondering, Zoe decided to take her mind off of her ex-boyfriend by taking in her surroundings, even if she knew her bedroom like the back of her hand.

It was just a typical bedroom owned by a typical teenage girl (that is, if you consider saving a planet called the Digital World by turning into a creature called a Digimon by means of a Spirit as typical). The walls were painted a similar lavender to her clothes, but the paint seemed to be fading. To her right was her bed, sheets sprawled all over. A plain, wooden study desk occupied one corner of the room, school papers scattered all over it. To her left was the same window where she had seen snow falling earlier. She took another look through it just to see a lot more snow falling now.

Snow… Oh, how it reminded her so much of that day, that day when she had dumped him, and how she had broken Takuya's caring but fragile heart.

She regretted that breakup. She felt stupid for taking exactly ten months to realize that she was in love with him. Badly. And all she wanted was one more chance. One more chance to make it up to him. Somehow.

Suddenly, the memory of the breakup came back to her just as fast as the current of the water at a beach could pick up in a heartbeat. Only this time, the memory came back in half of a heartbeat.

* * *

_It was exactly a year ago when this happened. It was lightly snowing, although there was plenty of snow on the lawn of Zoe's house. Zoe's parents had let the both of them play outside, just the two of them, and the two had decided to build a snowman together._

_Just like the idiot Takuya always was, all the snow in his hands would always fall apart in his gloves and he would always have to start back from scratch. Zoe didn't mind this, so she just giggled every time it happened and then shrugged it off._

"_I'm such a fail at this, Z," remarked Takuya, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment. Zoe could barely make out a light shade of red on his cheeks. _

"_I think you're cute when your face looks all pouty like that," she complimented with a killer smile that she knew he loved. That only made the blush on Takuya's cheeks a lot brighter and more visible. "Just start over, Takuya." He nodded his head, and walked over to a patch of fresh snow to create a snowman._

_It was just another typical snowy December day, and the frosty air surprisingly felt good on Zoe's pale face. All the roofs of the houses in the neighborhood, including hers, were completely covered by the white fluffiness. Stalactites hung from various barren trees on the street. And Zoe and Takuya were the only ones outside to enjoy the snow that day._

_It was what you would call a winter wonderland._

_As Zoe was busy staring at her surroundings and observing the mesmerizing snowcapped mountains in the distance, she didn't realize that her boyfriend was saying her name repeatedly. It took one loud shout for Takuya to finally get her attention, and the tone of his shout didn't sound too friendly to her._

"_Zoe, are you even listening to me?" inquired Takuya, grasping her wrist tightly. _

"_Um… not really…" admitted Zoe, biting her bottom lip. "What did you ask me?"_

"_I asked you why I found _these _buried in the snow." The brunet shook something in his hands in front of Zoe's face. The blond gasped in horror, realizing what Takuya had shown her._

_A bouquet of crimson red roses. The same bouquet of crimson red roses that Takuya had given her the previous week. _

_Zoe didn't know how to respond to her boyfriend's demand. Yes, of course there was a reason why those roses were on her house's front yard instead of a vase inside of the comforts of the indoors._

_But telling the truth to Takuya wasn't an option that Zoe wanted to choose. _

_Zoe tried brainstorming a bunch of lies that she could possibly tell him. She had to admit that the lies she thought of were all pretty cheesy, but it was better than nothing. Better than the truth, at least. "Well… I guess the neighbor's dog came into the house one day and threw it out?" There was hint of uncertainty in her voice. Zoe obviously noticed this, but she crossed her fingers that Takuya wouldn't._

"_You _guess_?" said Takuya, furrowing his eyebrows at her. "There aren't even any teeth marks on the stems or something. Stop lying to me, Z, and tell me the truth. Why are these roses that I gave you last week on your front yard?!" By now, the tone of the brunet's voice was sour and a little bit unforgiving. Zoe winced, unsure of why Takuya was being so demanding with her._

"_I never knew that you were observant," commented the blond, not wanting to talk about the roses. _

"_Stop stalling, and tell me the truth," he insisted, his face now only inches away from Zoe's. She couldn't help but blush at Takuya's close proximity to her. After a few minutes, Takuya noted this as well and took a few steps back, clearly abashed. With his cheeks growing red, he managed, "Tell me the truth. I won't get mad at you or anything."_

Man, he's really pushing it, _she thought._

_After a moment of contemplating whether or not to surrender to him or tell another lie, Zoe had enough of it. She couldn't bear to see Takuya getting so mad like this._

_Suddenly, it all spilled out of her mouth._

"_If you want the truth, you'll get it!" Zoe shrieked, frustrated by her boyfriend's insistence. "I threw those roses out because I… I don't love you, Takuya! I never did! I only asked you out because I wanted a boyfriend, and all my other friends had one already! I don't know why but, I don't love you! Not one bit! You see, there's someone else…" Zoe sighed, lowering her voice so Takuya wouldn't hear. "I think I like someone else…"_

_Unfortunately, Takuya heard the last sentence that she had said._

"_You like someone else, huh," muttered Takuya in a gruff voice._

"…_Yeah," the blond replied, backing away from her boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend?), even if she was already at a considerably far distance from him._

"_It's Koji isn't it…?" _

_She nodded. Why Zoe did it, she didn't know. _

_For a while, the two just stood there in silence. Complete, utter silence. All they did was stand in the white snow and stare at each other, her emerald green eyes peering into his chocolate brown ones and vice versa, tension in the air. For some apparent reason, Zoe's lungs filled with rage and anger at that boy. There was absolutely no reason why she should be angry at him, but she couldn't help it. Zoe balled her fists as the fury inside of her slowly built up. She opened her mouth occasionally, trying to start a conversation despite the previous events, but nothing came to her. Nothing friendly, at least._

_Thanks to Takuya, Zoe didn't have to worry about what to say. "So you're just one of those dumb blonds, aren't you, _Zoe._" The way he had said her name made Zoe flinch. It sounded like it hurt him when he said it…_

"_What?" was all Zoe could muster up to say. _

_She couldn't believe it. Takuya just called her a _dumb blond!

"_I said, you're just one of those dumb blonds." Takuya gritted his teeth, clearly angry. The look in his eyes made Zoe's lips quiver with nervousness. She didn't know what to do, especially since Takuya's comment had offended her. But she didn't know how to respond. The back of her head kept saying to scold him and beat him up, but for some reason, she couldn't. She didn't know why, but the thought of hurting him filled her with such discomfort, forcing her to stay planted to the snowy ground. _

_Suddenly, Takuya ran off. Just like that. Without another word from his mouth._

"_Takuya, wait!" panted Zoe. "I… I have something I need to tell you!"_

_But Takuya just kept running away, easily maneuvering through the ice on the sidewalk. Of course, there was no way Zoe could ever catch up to him since he was on the soccer team and she wasn't. He obviously didn't want to see her anymore, especially after what had just happened. And even if he did come back to her, Zoe didn't actually know what she wanted to tell him. So she just let him run off._

_Zoe began mentally punching herself. She didn't know what she just did. She knew that it wasn't like her to just break someone's heart like that, especially someone who really and truly did love her. _

_But there was no going back. There was nothing she could change to make the situation better. _

_As realization began to sink in, she looked down at her feet and noticed the dead roses that Takuya had found on the ground. She stooped down to pick up the lifeless bouquet and took a good look at the petals, noting that there was only the faintest red on them. But something else caught her attention._

_On one of the petals was something watery. She couldn't put a name to what this liquid could possibly be. It wasn't raining at the moment, so it couldn't have been a raindrop. _

_Then, all the puzzle pieces fit together in her head. There was only one thing that the strange yet familiar substance could be._

_Takuya's teardrop._

* * *

As the memory of the breakup came crashing back to her, Zoe couldn't help but feel tears forming in her eyes. She held them back, though. She didn't want to feel like a wimp, crying over a breakup, even if there was no one else around at the moment.

_Everyone experiences breakups, right? So this shouldn't be something that I should be thinking about so much._

She took one more painful look at the snow, reminding herself that it was snowing that day. The day of the breakup. And the more she stared out the window, the more she longed for the wielder of the Spirit of Flame.

_Takuya… where are you?_

* * *

Takuya approached the white front door of the Orimotos' house. He sighed, realizing how long it had been since he had last visited the place. Then he remembered. It was exactly a year ago when he last came here.

And it was exactly a year ago when he had broken up with Zoe.

He surveyed his surroundings, and it seemed almost the same as every other area of the city. Snow covered rooftops, white lawns, and dead plants and trees. Honestly, Takuya was getting bored of the winter season. He was already longing for summer so then he could finally have good conditions outside to play soccer again.

He turned his attention back to the front door. In his right hand was a bouquet of crimson red roses. They looked almost the same as the ones he had given Zoe and had found on her lawn a year ago.

Except, when he had found the roses on the lawn, they were dead.

Takuya positioned his hand on the door, getting ready to knock. He wasn't sure if her parents were in there or not, but it didn't matter to him. He needed to talk to that blond, the blond who he had broken up with but still loved.

…But Takuya couldn't muster up the courage to do so.

_What if she doesn't accept me? _Takuya thought. Then, suddenly, he remembered something. _Wait… of course she won't accept me. She's fallen for Koji._

And, in a sullen manner, he trudged away from the house. He knew there was no way he could make it up to the girl he loved. Not when the girl loved someone else.

_Just give up, Takuya. There's absolutely no more hope with her…_

* * *

Zoe checked the time on her iPhone. It was 8:30 AM. Usually, that wasn't a time that Zoe would usually wake up at, considering that it was currently winter break. So she didn't understand why she was already up at such an early time of day.

…_Just one more glance, _she thought. _One more glance._

She looked out the window for what seemed like the millionth time. The snow had stopped, but the outdoor environment was still completely white.

Except for a familiar brunet who was walking away. From her house.

_Could it be…? No, there's no way._

Zoe stood up to get a better view of the male. And she was right about the identity of this person.

It was none other than her ex-boyfriend, Takuya Kanbara.

Excitement surged through the young blond as she continued to stare at him. She wondered if Takuya was there to make it up to her. Maybe to give her another chance… at a relationship.

_Oh my gosh! I just have to go and see him!_

She rushed out of her bedroom and sprinted through a narrow hallway that lead to the living room. She assumed that her parents were still asleep, so she hoped that she wouldn't cause a commotion that would wake them up or something related to that. Zoe opened the door in the living room and felt the chilly air on her skin as she ran out of the house. And in a matter of seconds, Zoe was already on the sidewalk in front of her house.

But he was gone.

_No… He has to be around here somewhere!_

"Takuya!" called out Zoe, cupping her mouth with her hands. "Takuya, where did you go?!"

She kept calling for the boy in that same manner for a while. But each time, there was no response. No matter how much she didn't want to accept it, she realized that all this shouting was pointless. No one answered her back, and she was making herself look like a crazy, idiotic girl. And that would definitely ruin her reputation. Still, though, she knew that he had come for something.

But at the moment, Takuya was already long gone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, guys. But I felt like it was the best way to end Part I. Part II will be out sometime next weekend. And I'm glad you had the patience to wait this long, Jojo (do you mind if I call you that?)! I hope you liked it!**

**And don't forget to review, people!**


	2. Part II: The Revelation

**Part II: The Revelation**

Zoe was incredibly disappointed.

She sat against a dead tree, mulling over Takuya's possible whereabouts. She was sitting on snow, and the chilly winter air just made her shiver like crazy. It was even worse that she wasn't wearing a jacket of some sort at all.

She knew it was hopeless, but she took one more look around at the white surroundings. Sure enough, Takuya wasn't there. Just like she had expected.

Just when Zoe was about to break into tears, mad at herself for her awful mistake of dumping her one true love a year ago, she heard the sound of her house's front door open with a _creak_. Zoe cocked her head to her right and saw her mom standing on the front steps of the house, her jaw dropped in shock when she saw her daughter sitting outside, all alone.

"Zoe, why are you out here?!" gasped Zoe's mother, dashing up to her in such an overprotective manner that completely embarrassed Zoe. "You're gonna freeze out here, dear! Please, come inside. Breakfast's waiting for you at the table."

"'Kay, Mom," Zoe replied, unhappily trudging into her house with her mom in the lead.

Zoe approached the breakfast table and took a seat on the closest chair. The breakfast table was laden with the usual breakfast foods that her mother would always make each weekend morning. It was her favorite, after all, and what could be better than having her favorite breakfast delectable on her favorite time of the week?

Her plate consisted of warm waffles covered with syrup and whip cream, strawberries and blueberries sprinkled over the waffles. A glass cup of orange juice sat lifelessly near her plate.

But on a day like this, not even her favorite foods could cheer her up.

Glumly, Zoe took a bite of the waffle. It still tasted like the same waffles she loved, but for some reason, it seemed a bit more… bland.

Zoe shrugged it off. _It's probably just my imagination._

"Hey Honey," Zoe's father greeted as he took a seat. The first thing he did was flip open to one of the pages in the newspaper that was lying on the table. Not bothering to make eye contact with his daughter, he said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Zoe lied quickly. But really, she didn't. Last night, she had suffered a nightmare regarding none other than the guy who she wished she could be with.

Zoe was suddenly reminded of the dream right when her dad had asked her about how she had slept.

* * *

"_I wish it could be like this, just the two of us, forever and ever…" sighed Zoe, feeling the grass between her toes tickling her feet._

_It was a calm day in the Digital World, and she got to spend it with Takuya. The two were lying on a grassy plain, side by side, staring lazily at the clouds floating above them and the light blue sky. The light breeze felt good on Zoe's skin, her blond locks swaying along with the wind. Her fingers were intertwined in Takuya's, the heat of his tan skin radiating from his body. There weren't any Digimon around to disrupt the serenity of the scene or the peacefulness of the air. Zoe couldn't imagine a day better than this one._

"_Yeah," Takuya agreed, almost about to fall asleep from the quietness of the environment. "You and me together… Nothing sounds better… Hey, that rhymes!"_

_Zoe giggled at Takuya's random remark. Although the boy could be such a klutz at times, Zoe found him so incredibly attractive._

_The blonde turned her head around to face her love and examine his features closely. His dark brown hair was almost completely covered by a cap that was on the wrong way, a pair of goggles over the hat. His hands were behind his head, and Takuya's legs were stretched out. His short-sleeved red jacket was ruffled by the soft breeze. His chocolate-colored eyes were so dreamy; Zoe felt like she could stare at them all day long._

_Takuya turned his whole body around so he could face Zoe. "Don't leave me, Z."_

"_I never will," Zoe said, stroking his cheek with her left hand. She then looked up and noticed that the fluffy white clouds that had been there before were now stormy gray thunderclouds. A raindrop fell from the sky and pelted the tip of her nose, making it slightly damp. "Actually… I think I'm gonna leave now."_

_Takuya's eyes widened in shock, a hint of sadness on his face. "But Zoe… You just said that you'd never leave me."_

"_But Takuya, it's raining now," Zoe mentioned, pointing a finger to the gloomy sky above. "I gotta go back to the terminal before I get soaked." She got off the ground and stood on her two feet. She brushed bits of soil off of her lavender skirt and walked away._

"I_?! Zoe, what happened to _we_?!" demanded Takuya, standing up as well. "I… I thought you love me… You love me, right?"_

_The brunet's question made Zoe freeze in her tracks. Not making eye contact whatsoever, she answered, "I'm sorry, Takuya… But I don't think I do." She continued to walk away, up a hill._

"_Zoe, come back!" Takuya cried._

_But she didn't._

_Takuya's constantly pleaded for Zoe to come back, but the blonde only gave him ignorance as a reply. She didn't know, but Zoe felt like the cries were pointless._

_As she walked away, she felt the rain stop. Confused, she looked up at the sky and saw fluffy white clouds hovering above her. She turned around to take one more look at the brunet who she had just left._

_It was still raining above him._

* * *

Zoe had absolutely no idea what had been happening in that dream.

She didn't understand why she had left Takuya to suffer in the rain like that. She didn't understand why it was only raining above _him _when she had gone away. She kept repeating the dream over and over again in her head, but no matter how many times she did it, it only further perplexed her. Finally, she decided to give up on trying to understand the meaning of the nightmare she had seen, knowing full well that it was nothing more than just a dream.

Zoe stuffed the last bit of food that lay on her plate and chugged down the rest of her orange juice. After there was nothing left edible on the table, she continued to sit there, pondering her next move.

_Should I go out and look for Takuya? Or should I just stay here and wait for him to come back?_

She kept debating between what she should do. Going out and looking for Takuya seemed like the best option to her, but her parents would probably never approve of her walking out of the neighborhood. That only left the option of sitting around and waiting for his return, but Takuya could possibly be too far away from her house already. He could probably even be at his place by now.

Zoe tapped her fingers against the wooden breakfast table, considering her options wisely.

Suddenly, she came up with a third option. An alternative.

Zoe got up from her chair and said, "I'll be in my room if anybody needs me." She rushed away from the table and ran to the hallway that led to her room.

When Zoe reached her ever so lovely room, she picked up her purple iPhone that was lying on the bed. Her first instinct was to put in *67 so he couldn't know who she was. Then she dialed in his number. As she put in each number, she couldn't believe that she actually remembered it.

In a matter of seconds, she had already called him up.

All she had to do now was to wait for him to pick up the phone.

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

Takuya got his phone out from his pocket and checked who could possibly want to call him at such an early time in the morning.

Unfortunately, his stupid phone wouldn't tell him who had dialed him up.

Takuya sighed, deciding to answer this person nonetheless. "Hello?"

"Hi Takuya," greeted a high-pitched voice. Takuya assumed that the caller was a girl. "It's been _such _a long time since we've talked, hasn't it?"

"I don't even know who you are," he replied incredulously. "What do you want?"

Takuya heard the person at the other end giggle. He sensed an edge of nervousness in her voice. "You're still the same Takuya I used to know."

Takuya rolled his eyes, annoyed that this person didn't give him an answer to his question.

A moment of silence passed by between the two.

The girl at the other end decided to break the ice. "Meet me at the train station in Shibuya. I'll be at Platform 4."

"But I don't even know what you look like!" complained Takuya.

Too late. The other person had already hung up.

Takuya sighed again and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

He was in his room, sitting on his bed, when he had received that call. It was a boring room, to be honest, but Takuya didn't care one bit. The walls were just a standard white. Besides his bed, the only piece of furniture in his room was a desk where he always kept his laptop and his goggles.

_I might as well do something to keep me occupied_, he thought, silently accepting the strange caller's offer.

He got out of his bed, put his goggles over his hat, and began walking out. Then, he remembered something.

The bouquet of roses he was planning to give Zoe.

He had originally planned to go to the Orimoto household and give the roses to the blonde because he wanted to offer her a second chance at a relationship. But he had chickened out and walked away. He couldn't bring himself to face her, especially since the two of them haven't talked in a year since that tragic breakup. Plus, she was still head over heels for Koji, Takuya's best friend.

For some reason, Takuya picked up the roses before heading out and into the wintery outdoors.

_Shibuya Station, here I come._

* * *

_I can't believe he actually fell for that_, thought Zoe as she turned her iPhone off. _He's so oblivious to almost everything. He didn't even recognize my voice._

Before heading outside again, she made sure to get a jacket this time (a stylish purple one, to be exact) so she wouldn't be shivering when she went out.

After making sure that she had everything, she sneaked past her parents who were both in the kitchen and out of the house.

When Zoe took a step out and closed the door behind her, she took deep breaths, trying to calm down her nerves.

_It'll be okay, Zoe. It'll be okay._

* * *

To Takuya's surprise, he was already at Shibuya Station.

Then again, he reasoned that he shouldn't be as he remembered the day when he had received that SMS on his phone that changed his destiny, leading him all the way to the Digital World along with Zoe, JP, and Tommy.

He took a seat at the nearest bench and took in his surroundings. He had to admit that the station was actually more boring than the layout of his room. The train station was surprisingly quiet that morning. The only sound that Takuya could make out was the occasional rumbling of the trains. The floor was utterly gray, and the walls were tiled a sickly yellow with forest green once in a while.

He stayed in the same position on the bench for quite some time, clutching the bouquet of roses in his left hand, although it seemed like forever to the brunet. He was somewhat startled when he heard someone say his name.

"Hey Takuya, you came!" exclaimed the same girly voice he had heard on the phone several minutes ago. He turned his head to see who this mysterious caller was.

Well, it sure gave him a surprise.

"Zoe, _you _were that caller?!" gasped Takuya, taken aback by her presence. "But… But I thought that you never wanted to see me again ever since… ever since…"

Takuya didn't have the nerves to form the next words on his lips.

_Ever since we broke up._

It seemed like Zoe understood what Takuya was trying to tell her. She nodded and took a seat right next to him. "That's what I thought as well, but then when I called you, you didn't seem to mind talking with me."

"That's because I didn't know it was you!" Takuya pointed out. "If I'd known it was you, I probably wouldn't have picked up at all!"

A sly smirk spread on the blonde's face. "Oh yeah? Then why are you talking with me right now?"

"Uh…" To be honest, Takuya had absolutely no idea how to respond to Zoe's question. Instead, he said, "Why are _you _talking with _me _right now?"

"Because I want to," Zoe answered simply.

"Then why did you ask me to come here?"

This definitely got Zoe to pause and think for a moment. She moistened her lips and said, "I… need to tell you something." Zoe looked at Takuya's chocolate brown eyes intently. "You see, Takuya… When I think about it, I think that I really didn't mean all those things I told you last year when… you know… I feel like I was just being selfish about who I like, and it actually took me a while to realize that there was a reason why I asked you despite the fact that I really wanted to have a boyfriend, just like all of my friends."

Takuya gulped. He didn't know where this could possibly be going, and he couldn't tell if the outcome would be good or bad. He felt his face grow warmer. After a moment of thought, Takuya finally spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I think that there's something else that I hadn't realized when we were still dating…" Zoe looked away from him, her face growing a faint red. Her pale skin made it obvious that she was blushing, though. "Takuya, I think that… I think that I like you."

_What the… Did she just say that she likes me?!_

Takuya couldn't believe it. He still thought that Zoe likes Koji, and even after Zoe admitted her feelings for Takuya, he still thought so. But for some reason, a little part of his heart felt like he could trust her. "Are. You. Serious?" was all he could muster up.

Zoe nodded, and she really did seem serious about it. "Yeah… Koji was just another crush, but you…" She faced him once again. "You're the one that I actually like."

_I think I'm dreaming, _Takuya thought.

He pinched his arm. Literally. But no. It was real. It was really happening. His head was spinning like crazy; if it wasn't for the blonde's steady grip on his arm, he probably would have passed out already. But he still couldn't believe what had just occurred.

Zoe had admitted her feelings to him.

Takuya was left speechless for a moment, despite the fact that Zoe seemed to be anticipating a response to her revelation. But he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. He was afraid that he would make a fool of himself in front of her (which he did most of the time, but he was still embarrassed to do something stupid like he usually did).

He could only think of one thing to mention, and that was already his last resort. He let out a shaky breath, crossing his fingers that she wouldn't become ticked off by what he had to confess. "Zoe, I've always liked you, you know."

Then, the blonde was the one to eye him warily. A mix of surprise, shock, and confusion was evident in her emerald orbs, although there was a small smile tugging at the corners of her lip. "Then why did you get angry at me?"

"I guess the thought that you didn't like me back was just… horrifying," answered Takuya after thinking for a while. "I just couldn't admit that you never had feelings for me, even if it was only the slightest bit."

Zoe nodded, acknowledging his points. Suddenly, her eyes went to something in Takuya's hands. "Are those roses for me then?" she suddenly asked.

That was when Takuya was certain that he was blushing. "Uh… yeah, why?"

A smirk formed on her face and crossed her arms triumphantly. "Because you just admitted that you never stopped liking me."

Takuya smacked his face with his hand. _Yeah, there goes my unconscious mouth again._

_"…_I thought that you would want them, just in case I actually saw you," he said, handing her the roses. "I wanted to make up for… that day." Zoe knew exactly what he meant. Takuya didn't have to explain any further.

"They're beautiful…" commented Zoe, her cheeks burning a faint red. "The roses, I mean."

Takuya let that sink in for a while before saying. Should he ask her? She just admitted to having feelings for him, so he didn't see how it would hurt. But what would she say, nonetheless? Takuya was so unsure of himself that he didn't even realize that he had already asked her that one question that he had been contemplating on asking her. "Z, do you wanna give the two of us a try again, just to see if it would work?"

This made her beam wider than ever before and her eyes to shine with a glow that he had never seen in them before. The sight made the butterflies in his stomach to flutter happily. "I'd love to," she breathed, almost inaudibly. But Takuya was still able to pick up every word she said.

Their fingers entwined with each others, and for what they wished could be forever, they stayed on that bench, the both of them making a mental note of this place. Even if this had to happen in boring Shibuya Station, the two of them couldn't be happier with the revelation that had been revealed. Zoe then brought Takuya to her in an embrace as she nuzzled her face into his chest. She kept murmuring something, but whatever that something was, Takuya couldn't tell. So he just kept rubbing circles on her back, somewhat unsure of himself of what to do.

When he finally decided to listen up, he could finally hear what she had been saying this whole time: his name, over and over again. Right there, Takuya beamed, knowing that his now girlfriend was happy with him. And he was sure that he was happy with her.

"I love you too, Zoe."

* * *

**A/N: Did it feel rushed? I'm sorry if it did. :P**

**So I really hope you liked it, despite the fact that I had promised to put this up on the weekend! Lol. :P Hope you liked it, and please review! :D**


End file.
